KanoKido Oneshots y Drabbles
by Runo Cartwright
Summary: Colección de Oneshots y Drabbles en distintos escenarios sobre la pareja entre Kano y Kido. Capítulo I — ¡Permiso para casarse! [Traducción, The Deceiving Maiden].


**Disclaimer** **—** Kagerou Project y ésta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Jin (Shizen no Teki-P) y _The Deceiving Maiden_ (kikithedeceiver en Tumblr). Sólo la traducción es de mi pertenencia.

 **Nota** **—** Como pueden ver, comenzaré a traducir esta serie de shots escritos por la magnífica The Deceiving Maiden, la cual me ha dado la autorización para poder publicarlos en ésta plataforma, estoy sumamente agradecida. ¡Espero que los disfrutéis mucho!

 **Aclaración—** Será de actualización semanal. Si no actualizo, es porque los exámenes de fin de curso han podido conmigo.

 **Nota de la autora—** I, The Deceiving Maiden, author of KanoKido Oneshots and Drabbles, gives permission for Runo Cartwright to translate my KanoKido Oneshots and Drabbles fanfic into her own language. ( _Yo, The Deceiving Maiden, autora de "KanoKido Oneshots and Drabbles", doy la autorización a Runo Cartwright para traducir mi fanfic en su idioma_.)

* * *

I

 **¡Permiso para casarse!**

* * *

Kano contó a todas las personas que se encontraban en la por su rango: Konoha hablaba con Hibiya. Shintaro y Ene charlaban acerca de un nuevo videojuego, mientras ésta se mofaba de cómo el ni-ni perdería contra ella; carcajeándose, volteó hacia donde estaban las chicas: Momo estaba jugando con el cabello de Mary, poniéndole unas extrañas y coloridas horquillas en forma de flor. Recordaba que la idol había mencionado algo acerca de "Rapunzel" anteriormente, pero, ¿acaso Rapunzel no tenía el pelo rubio? ¿o era morena? En fin, lo que sea.

Seto estaba sentado junto a Kido, leyendo atentamente su nueva revista de animales que había comprado camino a casa después del trabajo ayer por la noche. El rubio pudo notar como la peliverde trataba de leer, mientras pretendía escuchar música por sus auriculares.

Perfecto, todos estaban en casa. Toda la familia.

Dando un hondo respiro, activó su máscara – que le dio la seguridad que necesitaba – y se levantó silenciosamente. Sus amigos lo siguieron con la mirada, pero terminaron por ignorarlo segundos después. Avanzó a pasos agigantados hasta el chico de chaqueta roja, y en cuanto lo tuvo frente a frente, se aclaró la garganta para captar su atención.

— ¿Shintaro?

El aludido posó la mirada en él, pausando su juego. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral al notar los calmados ojos de Kano sobre los suyos.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué quieres ahora, ojii-san?

Justo después de que Hibiya dijera aquello, el rubio se arrodilló y bajó la cabeza, juntando ambas manos frente al moreno. Shintaro resopló a la vez que todos se voltearon para mirar lo que estaba sucediendo. Kano espetó abruptamente.

— ¡Por favor, dame tu permiso para pedir la mano de Kido Tsubomi en matrimonio!

Todas los actuares de la banda se detuvieron por un milisegundo. La última horquilla de Momo y la lata de soda de Shintaro cayeron por la sorpresa, más ni siquiera aquellos sonidos pudieron perturbar el súbito silencio que de pronto inundó la habitación.

Pasó un minuto, y Shintaro todavía no podía procesar la pregunta que acababan de hacerle, pero al parecer alguien sí, puesto que mientras Kano permanecía en el suelo, Kido se levantó quitándole la revista a Seto, y golpeando la cabeza del rubio con ella.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, idiota?! — ambos, Shintaro y Kido, gritaron. Sus rostros estaban igual o más rojos que sus ojos. El moreno, de pronto, agitó su cabeza —, no, no, eso da igual...¡¿por qué me lo pides eso a _mí_?!

Kano volteó a verlo, parpadeando ante su pregunta.

— Bueno, Seto me dijo que...

El acusado alzó las manos en señal de inocencia, temblando ante las penetrantes miradas de Shintaro y Kido. Incluso, sin usar su poder, Seto pudo adivinar que el moreno estaba igual de avergonzado que la chica, a pesar de conocerlo desde hace tan poco tiempo.

— ¡N-n-no tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando!

— ¿Qué? ¡Recuerda!

— ¿Que recuerde?

El _Dan_ los miraba atentamente, puesto que espectáculos así los disfrutaban como "entretenimiento gratis" cuando no estaban en misiones.

En cualquier caso, Kano entornó los ojos ante la poca memoria de su amigo.

— ¿No recuerdas? Dijiste que era una tradición pedir el permiso del padre para casarse con su hija y...—

— ¡Espera! ¡¿Desde cuándo yo soy su padre?!

— ¡¿Y desde cuando yo soy su hija?!

Mientras se frotaba cuidadosamente el moretón que le había causado la chica, el rubio soltó una risilla.

— Esa es la cuestión. No tenemos un padre, y Tateyama-san está _demasiado_ lejos de ser una figura paternal — Kido, Momo y Ene asintieron — Y como Shintaro es el mayor y alguien en quien Ayano-nee confiaba muchísimo, creí que era el _indicado_ para pedírselo.

Ajeno a las acciones del ni-ni, Kano volteó hacia él y se inclinó nuevamente.

— Así que, por favor, Shintaro, por mucho que te odiara y me desagradaras antes, ¡quiero que Kido sea mi esposa!

Más golpes propinados por la revista fueron dados por la sonrojada líder del Mekakushi-Dan. Momo daba lo mejor de sí tratando de no reír ante la escena, pero era simplemente demasiado. Su hermano lucía _tan_ desamparado y estaba segura de que Ene estaba riéndose de él desde su laptop.

— Kano, no creo que tengas que pedir _mi_ permiso,...bueno, estoy seguro de que Kido... —

— ¡Espere, Maestro! — finalmente, Ene desenmudeció el sonido de la laptop riendo con júbilo —, ¿no deberías decir: "mientras puedas hacer a mi hija feliz, te doy mi permiso"?

— ¡Que no soy su hija/padre! — la reacción de ambos, moreno y peliverde, hicieron que Ene volviera a carcajearse. Hibiya y Konoha observaban como rodaba a través de la pantalla.

De pronto, Mary ladeó la cabeza, parpadeando inocentemente.

— Pero Kano, si quieres casarte con Kido, ¿acaso no necesitas darle un anillo?

Todas las miradas calleron sobre la chica medusa. Silencio. Al cabo de unos segundos, Momo exclamó poniéndose de cuclillas.

— Es cierto, ¡necesitas un anillo para poder casarte con alguien!

— No anillo significa no matrimonio — Ene apenas decía, tratando de aguantarse la risa —, ¡toda chica quiere una hermosa joya en su dedo para alardear cuanto la ama su hombre!

— ¿E-En serio? Pero el anillo de mi madre no tenía ninguna joya... — la delicada sirvienta comenzó a lagrimear, procesando la información que Ene acababa de darle. Seto y Momo rápidamente trataron de animarla, convenciéndola de que un anillo no significa nada.

Kido miró al rubio en el suelo.

— Mira lo que hiciste.

Levantándose, Kano se rascó la cabeza avergonzado.

— ¡Upsi!

Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza el mostrar el hermoso anillo que le costó la vida obtener ante los demás. Quizás por la noche, en el cuarto de Kido, volvería a preguntarle. Si es que seguía vivo para entonces.

* * *

 **G** racias por leer, ¡y no olviden apoyar el fic original **!** (Los reviews son bien recibidos también :P)


End file.
